


【EC】Symbolist 森柏丽斯特

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *妓院大亨万x警探查*离婚多年夫夫设简介：新晋升的查尔斯•泽维尔探长接手了一桩有些变态的连环杀人案，案件受害者遭到了“特殊的伤害”，为了调查这桩案件，泽维尔不得不去拜访他的前夫，因为他的身份同样特殊。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】Symbolist 森柏丽斯特

  
～*～  
  
  
  
看看这个女孩，兄弟，茶褐色的波浪短卷发，嘴唇丰满还抹着带闪片的唇釉，蜜色肌肤细腻丝滑，胸大臀圆，上身都露在外面，就穿着黑色的皮质束胸，下身只有一条黑色蕾丝内裤，连着一双半透明黑色丝袜，身材过于惹火。  
  
  
  
“你以为你是圣女吗，安吉尔？”  
  
  
  
一个男人走进这间办公室，把手里的一份文件丢到办公桌上，看起来为这样的小事感到烦躁。  
  
  
  
女孩紧张而佯作愤怒地双手抱胸站在这个男人面前，微微抬着下巴有些傲气，“噢，艾瑞克，你要知道，”她为难地扯了一下嘴角，“我估计他从来不洗那地方，那个家伙的老二闻起来就像我外公的袜子。”  
  
  
  
男人始终冷着脸，嘴抿在一起就像是只用刀在那位置上割了一下，“所以呢？”他瞥了一眼自己的牛津鞋鞋尖，“你不想为我工作了？”  
  
  
  
他的森绿色的眼睛和深紫色的领带显得不搭，但却让他看起来咄咄逼人，安吉尔咽了一口唾沫，强作笑容，“当然不是，”她慢慢靠近，“谁都知道能为您工作是一种荣幸。”  
  
  
  
谁不知道，“The Red”是身为性工作者最好的选择？虽然这在常人眼里可笑荒诞，但假如你把性交易看做一件正常的事情，这也就好理解了。在“The Red”你不用担心客人赖账，因为你的工资是固定的，还有提成，你也不用担心人身安全，这里的保镖甚至包括老板都非常靠谱，你还有宽敞舒适的工作环境，无论晚班白班都不用担心吃的，不用担心热水，不用担心某些疾病。  
  
  
  
他妈的简直是不能再好了，进来不容易，怎么能轻易就被踢出去。  
  
  
  
女孩轻佻地走到他身边，用自己的膝盖暗示性地磨蹭他的腿，手不安分地伸向他的下身，“如果你还想为我工作，我只有一个要求，”他抬起手抚摸她的肩膀，轻轻地滑到胸脯上，“要你向谁张开双腿，你就乖乖照做。”  
  
  
  
“但是这样的……”  
  
  
  
女孩没来得及说完，一瞬间她就被男人用力掐住了脖子，摁倒在办公桌上，她奋力挣扎只是让窒息感越来越强，蹬着双腿腰部却完全没有力，她感觉自己要死了：“对不起先生——对不起——”  
  
  
  
尽管她早对老板捉摸不定的脾气有所体验，但今天绝对是她经历过最惊悚的一次。  
  
  
  
“我不会——没有下次了——先生，放过我——”  
  
  
  
兰谢尔这时才松开手，看着女人满脸通红，止不住地呛咳，却没什么愧疚，因为这是她应得的。他看着这女人心生烦躁，直接躺在椅子里，“认真点，不然就跳槽到隔壁‘Hellfire’，”他仍然用平静的语调说道，“我希望这是我最后一次教育你。”  
  
  
  
安吉尔缓了过来，她眼角还夹着几滴眼泪，但却不得不抓紧机会补偿自己的过失，以免自己被她的老板“开除”。夜还长着，她得回去工作。她瞄了一眼桌上的文件，道着谢退出去。  
  
  
  
座机电话在这个时候响了，好死不死，艾瑞克自顾自伸手把话筒拿到耳边。  
  
  
  
“先生，抱歉打扰您，”大门口的保镖说道，“有个警察想来拜访。”  
  
  
  
“他现在在旁边吗？”艾瑞克皱起眉。  
  
  
  
“在，”保镖说，“他说非得见你不可。”  
  
  
  
他心里震了一下，“他是谁？”他简单地问。  
  
  
  
“他说他叫查尔斯•泽维尔。”  
  
  
  
～*～  
  
  
  
灯光昏暗，红色和蓝色的霓虹灯管似乎有致幻的效果，叫查尔斯有些目眩神迷，姑娘们暴露的穿着似乎也不再暴露了，因为她们的皮肤已经沾染上了颜色，像穿了一件朋克风的衣服。  
  
  
  
被领到艾瑞克的办公室门前的时候查尔斯•泽维尔几乎吸够了这里面烟草、情液、酒精、香水和皮革的混合味道，他忍无可忍地钻进空气清新的办公室里，尽管熟悉的古龙味让他难受。门被保镖好心地关上，他礼貌地说了句谢谢。  
  
  
  
“好久不见了，查尔斯，你怎么到柏林来了，”男人坐在椅子上，“有什么案子牵扯到妓女了？”  
  
  
  
“你后面那半句话说得好像我是‘妓女专案组’的，”查尔斯冷漠地陪他打趣，“好久不见，艾瑞克，我来问你一点事。”  
  
  
  
“如果是最近那个谋杀案，我听说那个案子了，”艾瑞克定了定神说，“但是新闻报导有限，我只知道她们两个都是惨死的。”  
  
  
  
“案件特殊，我们需要排查市内的每一个妓院。”  
  
  
  
“受害者皆是中毒身亡，我可没忘。”  
  
  
  
让查尔斯举步维艰似乎是艾瑞克的义务，不露声色地让查尔斯难堪是他的天赋，尽管查尔斯有能力对付他，但现在自己真的没有时间和心情。  
  
  
  
“是，两个受害者都是……中毒，但是致命的是‘水’，注射吗啡过量导致休克，但是死亡原因是因为被丢进水里溺死。如果只是这样，倒不必麻烦你，”查尔斯顿了一下，似乎考虑起自己不该说这么多，“但是，她们的身体表面均有……近期被鞭子抽打和束缚捆绑的痕迹，以及，她们的阴道内都残留有精液。”  
  
  
  
“你在床上用词可没这么保守。”  
  
  
  
查尔斯哽了一下，腹诽他混账东西。  
  
  
  
“这些痕迹集中在乳房和阴部，更像是情趣游戏留下的，”查尔斯把话题重新接入正轨，聊起有些尴尬，“其中一具尸体上还残留有一些特殊的蜡，熔点比普通蜡低。”  
  
  
  
典型的性虐操作，凶手是施虐癖？艾瑞克为自己的想法感到好笑。  
  
  
  
“所以你们怀疑是我们这些人干的？”艾瑞克觉得有些可笑，“警探，抱歉，我虽然经营一家妓院，但是这在德国是合法的。这里没有未成年人，也没有强迫，我们给这些性工作者提供保护和工作环境，至于性虐，比起这，也许你更应该到赛琳娜女士的‘Hellfire’去……”  
  
  
  
“兰谢尔先生，口说无凭，”查尔斯打断他，“我想见见你的‘员工们’。”  
  
  
  
“恐怕不行，探长，”他微笑着说，“但我不介意你花钱包下她们，挨个调查。”  
  
  
  
“没有你许可她们什么也不会说，先生，她们甚至会做假证，”警探对此心知肚明，“我希望你配合我的工作。”  
  
  
  
“我希望你不要妨碍我们正常的工作，”艾瑞克的态度并不好，“你为什么不先查其他的妓院？”  
  
  
  
“显然从最大的开始，省掉很多功夫。”  
  
  
  
“也是，那现在最大的这家不愿意配合，你是不是就束手无策了？”他语气平淡。  
  
  
  
查尔斯深吸了一口气，觉得这里面的空气仿佛含有咖啡因一般让人越来越清醒和亢奋，他已经两天没上床睡过觉了，现在却完全没有困意，又也许是面对艾瑞克这个令人恼火的前夫的缘故。  
  
  
  
噢，他不应该在工作的时刻想起这个的。  
  
  
  
“你是在针对我个人，”查尔斯有些焦躁地说，“但你应该了解，我来比警局其他人来都要好。”  
  
  
  
“我不在乎，”他说，“我不在乎那个，查尔斯，你应该感谢我允许一个警察进入这里。”  
  
  
  
“下次警察来的时候就不会让你这么轻松了。”  
  
  
  
“没问题，我等着。”  
  
  
  
“你在自讨苦吃。”  
  
  
  
“走好，警探。”  
  
  
  
艾瑞克•兰谢尔自信满满地拉了个微笑，仿佛经营的不是妓院是上市公司，他这种态度让查尔斯感到愤怒而疲惫，“再会，艾瑞克。”因为他知道这种轻松自在都是艾瑞克故意摆出来的。  
  
  
  
“期待下次见面，查尔斯。”  
  
  
  
男人目送这个警探被保镖送出房间，脚步声远去，才终于舒了口气，把自己砸进软皮椅里，松懈下来揉了揉自己的肩膀。  
  
  
  
查尔斯。查尔斯，他要怎么对付才好？他既想要恶言相向、给他嘲讽的笑，把他揪出去再也不见，又想要凝视他漂亮的蜿蜒的眉骨，听他假意奉承的话，这种矛盾的心情让他愈加烦恼。  
  
  
  
然后他拿起桌上的座机按下一个内部线的按键。  
  
  
  
“把那几个最近没来上班的女孩的资料给我，请假、辞职或者被开除的也要。”  
  
  
  
～*～  
  
  
  
在开满繁花的绿色草地上，女人懒洋洋的跪着，小腿上是金色的枝蔓，一只手抱着住男人的脖子，一只手覆着男人的手，她偏着的脑袋被男人视若珍宝地捧在双手里，她闭上眼睛接受恋人轻柔的亲吻，头发上缀饰的花环让二人看起来宛如神袛，由于大面积使用金箔，画看起来金光闪闪，使得二人衣服上的条形和圆形花纹更添华丽，但你几乎不会注意到他们正在悬崖边缘。  
  
  
  
这是奥地利象征主义画家，古斯塔夫·克林姆特的代表画作之一——  
  
  
  
“《吻（Der kuss）》。”  
  
  
  
查尔斯•泽维尔凝视着这副画，说不出哪里不对。  
  
  
  
“两位受害者家里都挂了一张油画，”女人说道，“金光闪闪——这张仿制品也不赖。”  
  
  
  
“不要分心，艾玛，”查尔斯支着下巴，“你不觉得画上的人体很神奇吗？”  
  
  
  
“你的意思是主人公的姿态？”艾玛挑眉，伸出手指指着墙上的画，“相吻的二人？”  
  
  
  
“噢艾玛，我一直觉得女性对这此应该更敏感，”查尔斯开她玩笑，“你看……男人包裹着女人，女子的姿态‘酥软’，而男子的姿态‘强硬’，此外，‘疯狂’。”  
  
  
  
“除了最后那点我都能看出来。”艾玛说道。  
  
  
  
“我说不上来哪里不对，我就是感觉……”  
  
  
  
查尔斯用双手抹了一把头。  
  
  
  
“我感觉就好像男人不是真的爱她，就算他这时候爱她，他也会迟早抛弃她，但是她却完全沦陷了。”  
  
  
  
她做了一个惊讶的口型，“你当初要是也有这个眼光，”她说，“就不至于被兰谢尔骗了。”  
  
  
  
“拜托，弗洛斯特，这时候别提这事。”  
  
  
  
“好的好的，”艾玛做了一个投降的姿势，“回到正题，你可以这么想，但是欣赏艺术品本来就是一件‘一千个读者有一千个莎士比亚’的事情，所以这不能说明什么。”  
  
  
  
“案发现场几乎到处有与这副画相关的东西，”查尔斯掷声说，“受害者的起居室一进门就是这张仿制挂画，厨房桌子的马克杯上印有图案，尸体的耳朵上当时还有一对这样的珐琅耳环。”  
  
  
  
“看来受害者对这幅画很痴迷，”艾玛抬起眼睛说，“但显然对于一个妓女来说，有这样的品位是很难得的。”  
  
  
  
查尔斯仔细观察着墙壁上这幅画，一时想不出什么东西，总觉得哪里奇怪却说不上来。  
  
  
  
“阿尔迈拉克女士已经死了至少半个月了，”艾玛打破犯罪现场的沉默，“冬天太冷，尸体腐败得慢，她的尸体泡在水里到昨天才被在湖边的游人发现。史塔西•舍恩就幸运一点，死亡第二天她就在一个公共泳池被发现。”  
  
  
  
“愿她们安息，”查尔斯观察着，“这副画加上画框应该有近两米长了，宽度也差不多。”  
  
  
  
“一比一还原。”艾玛不负责任地猜测道。  
  
  
  
“但是墙上……看起来非常挤，”查尔斯指着这一整面墙画了个圈，“其他的照片和装饰画全都挤在一起，就为了给这副画让位置。——这些照片是受害者的，她和她的猫、父母、朋友，宁愿它们挤在一起。”  
  
  
  
“我不觉得挤在一起有什么问题，硬要说的话，不太美观，”艾玛说，“而且她的房间一团糟，也许她就是个这样的女人，不是吗？一个妓女。”  
  
  
  
查尔斯走近去看那些照片，“有一些照片的下标日期是她近期的，”他喃喃自语，“但是房间看起来很整洁，都是摆拍？不可能。而且有几张并没有这张油画，这张日期是半年前……不过几乎每一张在房子里的照片都有她的猫，这是一只金色英短吗？——她的猫去哪了！？”  
  
  
  
“不知道，这里没有猫，房子和窗户都是上锁的。”  
  
  
  
“她应该很爱这只猫，但它不见了。我们应该去问问她的朋友，”查尔斯说，“或者翻翻她的推特。”  
  
  
  
“噢，那画呢？”艾玛问，“第二个受害者家里也有一幅画，很有可能凶手是个艺术爱好者，借此接近了受害者。”  
  
  
  
“也许本来查起来还算轻松，”查尔斯为难地搔耳朵，“但是这两个女人都是妓女，我们甚至找不到排查对象。”  
  
  
  
“确实，”艾玛耸肩，“说起来，这年头妓女都要求这么高的文化程度和审美了……”  
  
  
  
短暂的沉默。  
  
  
  
“对了，”艾玛谨慎地问，“你去找那家伙了？”  
  
  
  
“谁？艾瑞克？”  
  
  
  
“不然还能是谁？”  
  
  
  
查尔斯没回话。  
  
  
  
“又是惹你生气了？”艾玛不用努力也能憋笑，“他就是那样子的人，你最好公私分开。”  
  
  
  
“我知道。”他把脸避过去，拿出手机。  
  
  
  
警探假装自己专心研究这副画的背景和细节，还打开好几个有关《吻》鉴赏评论，当然他稍后会看的，但现在他是想躲避艾玛。  
  
  
  
这个女人看起来漂亮得有些无脑，但事实上却是这里最为聪明敏感的人之一，她嗅到犯罪现场证据的速度跟寻尸犬嗅到尸体一样快，她甚至足够心狠手辣，这点是查尔斯钦佩的，因为他知道自己是个容易心软的人，这是他的弱点。他不希望艾玛过于参与他的这件案子，对他跟艾瑞克的事指指点点，就算那是好意。  
  
  
  
“她的尸体的模样，你还记得吗？”艾玛•弗洛斯特转身，“西尔维亚•阿尔迈拉克的。”  
  
  
  
“怎么？”  
  
  
  
“她的身体受虐程度很高，痕迹多、旧伤新伤都有，可能这意味着她和凶手相处最久。”  
  
  
  
“这可不一定。”  
  
  
  
“我一眼能看出来是同一个人留下的，同一个人会有类似的习惯，查尔斯，”艾玛轻蔑地笑了一下，“那家伙是个左撇子，而且很会控制力道……也许是个行家，我猜。”  
  
  
  
而艾玛当然如查尔斯所认同的那样聪明。  
  
  
  
“说起来，我记得她的脸颊上还有一个很浅的紫色的吻，”查尔斯抬起眼睛说道，“原先可能很明显，但尸体漂泊太久了……”  
  
  
  
“噢，我忘了跟你说了，”艾玛用双手理了理头发，以维持她近似丽塔•海华丝的形象，“关于这个。”  
  
  
  
“你能相信这个吻是第二个受害者留下的吗？”  
  
  
  
查尔斯愣住了，仿佛是在用眼睛指责女人这一延迟最新消息的行为，“可是第二个受害者脸上也有——”  
  
  
  
“我们还没找到那个吻的主人，”艾玛轻轻耸肩，“谁知道呢？也许是第三个受害者。”  
  
  
  
～*～  
  
  
  
从查尔斯的角度来看，毋庸置疑，艾瑞克是个方方面面的无耻混蛋。  
  
  
  
没有完美的情人，如果有，那你可得注意了，那很可能是个骗局，世上哪里有那么多真爱。从前查尔斯会反对这种观点，因为他有艾瑞克，直到他发现艾瑞克在骗他，他才不甘心地承认这一条说法。  
  
  
  
他第一次约会就告诉过查尔斯，要说工作的话，他大概是在经营一家公司，但他没说清楚他经营的是一家以贩卖军火、经营妓院、开设赌场为主要工作的公司，不过明面上，他只是一个皮条客，毕竟皮条客只会被瞧不起，解决色欲是应当被理解的，但军火贩子和赌场老板会招来恶意与敌对。  
  
  
  
这是有好处的，他的竞争对手只会说他没有野心，会觉得他下流愚蠢，但他们不知道劫走他们货物的正是这个皮条客。  
  
  
  
不过即使是查尔斯，也只是发现他经营着妓院，但仅仅是这样，也让他们的婚姻破裂了。他被查尔斯的朋友看见出现在妓院，他总不能说他是去嫖娼，但是显然说自己是老板更具有打击力。  
  
  
  
吵着他又想起在艾瑞克书桌抽屉里换来换去的手枪，仿佛那个抽屉每周都要随着艾瑞克的“出差”自动更新内容，他试图和艾瑞克谈话，情绪却越来越激动，但对方始终对此不发一言，查尔斯敏锐地察觉自己的丈夫有一个完全不同于他认知的身份，那个身份能让他在结婚纪念日缺席，并且在手指上沾上金属锈味。  
  
  
  
艾瑞克不愿意说出真相，他只是一直一直保持沉默，他也许是要个律师。都是废话，查尔斯说他不想和一个骗他的人维持婚姻，尤其是这个人所潜伏的灰色地带对抗着他职业的正义感。带着行李走出那幢房子的那一天，很难说艾瑞克心里有多大感慨，他只是感觉疲惫。  
  
  
  
只是他好奇为什么查尔斯再也没有联系过他。  
  
  
  
不管是最初的那三天，还是之后那三年。  
  
  
  
回想起这些，再加上手头上的一些麻烦事，现在的情况让艾瑞克头疼。  
  
  
  
“史塔西•舍恩？”他手里捏着这张个人信息单，“这上面的入职日期显示她才干了几个月。”  
  
  
  
“姑娘们都知道她。她有点疯疯癫癫的，接客很热情，对其他事却很冷淡，”保镖说道，“她值晚班也值白班，但经常缺勤，她靠在时的努力来弥补自己的‘业绩’，因此我们也没追究。”  
  
  
  
“她最近一周都没来上班？”艾瑞克追问，“你们去她家找了吗？”  
  
  
  
“她翘班的第三天我们就去了，路边上一个集装箱改造的房子，没有邻居……我们敲了很久门，没有答应，看来她不在，似乎也没有回家——因为我拉门把，手上搞了不少灰。”  
  
  
  
“阿扎佐，你做的很好，”艾瑞克盯着电脑屏幕，“只是她不是跑路，现而是被谋杀了，这样的话警方迟早要查下来。”  
  
  
  
“那倒是个小问题。这是一个施虐癖犯人，我们要不要查一下姑娘们近期接的客人里有没有问题，”阿扎佐有些谨慎，“毕竟这家伙还可能带走别的姑娘，得谨慎。”  
  
  
  
“同一个地方作案两次，这家伙还不至于那么猖狂，况且危险的人多了去了，”艾瑞克推测，“这件事，让姑娘们守紧点口风，别乱说话。”  
  
  
  
“已经吩咐下去了，你放心，”阿扎佐喝了口水说道，“所以，你不准备查吗？”  
  
  
  
“我们又不是警察，”艾瑞克看了他一眼，冷笑，“叫保镖们多注意一下客人们就好。”  
  
  
  
～*～  
  
  
  
“史塔西•舍恩？”查尔斯皱眉。  
  
  
  
“三十岁，科隆人，来柏林一年不到，”艾玛轻轻咂了一下，“对于一个妓女来说似乎年纪有些大，只能说她是保养得当，魅力依旧了。”  
  
  
  
他们前天才发现她的尸体，两起案件高度的相似性引起了查尔斯对受害者的身份的注意，他有一瞬间担心起他早就担心的事情。  
  
  
  
新闻发布会之后他第一时间奔向“The Red”。  
  
  
  
“她的房间有一幅伪制画，名字和作者我找到了，”科特•瓦格纳把笔记本电脑屏幕转到反面，顺手把画又放大了些，“但其他的小物件倒是没有了。”  
  
  
  
“毕竟这副画没那么适合做装饰品，”艾玛评论，“她甚至太诡异，不适合一个女人。”  
  
  
  
画上的画家在眼睛凝视远方，可是却凑上脑袋仔细聆听着他背后拉着小提琴的骷髅死神，仿佛是等着死神告诉他接下来该如何作画，在这里死神不是绝望和死亡的代表，而是画家的缪斯女神。但是同样的你也有一个盲点，你几乎不会注意到画面尽头死神手里的小提琴只有一根G弦。  
  
  
  
瑞士象征主义画家阿诺德•勃克林的作品。  
  
  
  
“《自画像与拉小提琴的死神(Self-portrait and longed for death)》，”查尔斯观察着画上艺术家的眼神，“你说得对，标准意义上它不适合一个风骚的女人。”  
  
  
  
“那这次你看出了什么？”艾玛问。  
  
  
  
“它的诡异就画在那里。”查尔斯耸了耸肩说。  
  
  
  
为什么一个妓女房间里要挂这张画？要是《吻》这种有情欲色彩的画还好理解，可是这张《自画像》更像是一个颓废青年会有的喜好，而不是一个三十岁女人的喜好。可是凶手显然是同一个人……  
  
  
  
凶手只是靠着画来接近受害者，还是另有所图？  
  
  
  
“噢！”科特高频率地滑动着鼠标的滑轮，“我也许抓到一些蛛丝马迹了。”说完他挑了一下眉。  
  
  
  
“别卖关子。”查尔斯捏了捏鼻梁。  
  
  
  
他把电脑屏幕又转回到反面，以便于让这两个英国人看到。艾玛瞅了眼，罕见地皱了眉，她一直认为那会让她有皱纹的，“瓦格纳，”她在桌子上敲了敲手指，“你想说什么？”  
  
  
  
“克林姆特、勃克林，他们都是象征主义画派的，”科特眨着眼睛，似乎想表达清楚自己的意思，“这两幅画也都有明显的象征主义风格。两个妓女都喜欢，这样也太过于巧合，所以没准是凶手对此情有独钟，而把这种喜好暗示给了这两个女人？”  
  
  
  
两个英国特员对视一眼，“一开始看你是个三级警员我真没注意过你，”艾玛坦白，“你的确是菜鸟，但我看你也并不蠢。”  
  
  
  
查尔斯倒是不喜欢对警员本人作评价：“按照你的说法，凶手是一个‘象征主义者’。”  
  
  
  
“象征主义施虐癖变态，”艾玛的评价总是精准到位，“这名称引起我的兴趣了。”  
  
  
  
“如果假设成立，那下一个受害者也很可能是一名妓女，并且有一幅象征主义油画，”查尔斯推测，“当然也有可能带着这样的珐琅耳环、手镯，家里有这种图案的马克杯之类。”  
  
  
  
“我赌是奥迪隆•雷东。”艾玛面无表情地说。  
  
  
  
“什么？”查尔斯这时候还没反应过来。  
  
  
  
“我猜皮维斯•夏凡纳。”科特勉强地吐出几个字。  
  
  
  
“呃……”查尔斯瞄了眼电脑上关于象征主义画派介绍的内容，“那我只剩下居斯塔夫•莫罗*了。”  
  
  
  
“这推理毫无逻辑。”查尔斯自己吐槽自己。  
  
  
  
艾玛只是笑了笑，“你知道爱好者和专家的区别吗？查尔斯，”她说，“就画来说，爱好者喜欢挑名作下手，而专家喜欢更小众的……”  
  
  
  
“大家都喜欢的不应该价值更高吗？”瓦格纳提问。  
  
  
  
“专家更高傲——”  
  
  
  
她眯起眼睛脉脉地凝视着查尔斯，这让查尔斯有些汗毛竖起，气氛冷下来，直到有人敲门闯入，一级警长玛格泰格不高兴的脸让他们警觉。  
  
  
  
“坏消息，有一个女人失踪了，”她面对查尔斯说道，“凶手又有了新的目标，这一次并不是登记在案的妓女，但我们还没发现尸体。”  
  
  
  
“她的房间里有挂画，对吧？”查尔斯问。  
  
  
  
“对，所以才把她与这起连环谋杀联系在一起。”  
  
  
  
“是谁的？”艾玛露出猎豹一样的眼神。  
  
  
  
她看出来三人似乎是催促着她揭晓答案，所以莫伊拉•玛格泰格尽量让自己吐字清晰。  
  
  
  
“法国象征主义画家，加斯顿•布斯耶尔《众仙女》（Les néréides）。”  
  
  
  
———TBC———

**Author's Note:**

> *这三位是巴黎象征主义运动的发展期影响最大的三个艺术家。  
>    
> *目前提到的三幅画，感兴趣的可以去搜搜。


End file.
